Henry and June sings the downtown as night
A parody of i need a dollar Transcript Henry and June: the downtown as night night, a night in the downtown Hey hey Well the downtown as night night, a night in the downtown Hey hey And I said the downtown as night night, a night in the downtown And if I share with you my story would you share your downtown with me Bad guys are comin' and I reap what I don't sow Hey hey Henry: Well let me tell you somethin' all that glitters ain't gold Hey hey It's been a long old trouble long old troublesome road And I'm looking for somebody come and help me carry this load the downtown as night night, a night in the downtown Hey hey Well the downtown as night night, a night in the downtown Well I don't know if I'm walking on solid ground Cause everything around me is falling down And all I want - is for someone - to help me I had a job but the boss man let me go He said I'm sorry but I won't be needing your help no more I said June: Please miss simian I need this job more than you know But he gave me my last paycheck and he sent me on out the door Well the downtown as night night, a night in the downtown Hey hey Said the downtown as night night, a night in the downtown Hey hey And the down as night night, a night in the downtown And if I share with you my story would you share your dollar with me Well I don't know if I'm walking on solid ground Cause everything around me is crumbling down And all I want is for someone to help me Henry and june: What in the world am I gonna to do tomorrow Is there someone whose dollar that I can borrow Who can help me take away my sorrow Maybe its inside the carpet Maybe its inside the carpet I had some good old petties their names are ren and stimpy Hey hey And for my good old buddy I spent my last dime Hey hey My wine is good to me it helps me pass the time And my good old buddy tobias keeps me warmer than the sunshine Hey Hey Your mom of mayhem just a child has got his own Hey Hey If god has plans for me I hope it ain't, written in stone Hey Hey Because I've been working working myself down to the bone And I swear on grandpas grave I'll be paid when I come home Hey Hey Well the downtown as night, night, a night in the downtown Hey hey Said the downtown as night, night, a night in the downtown Hey hey Well the downtown as night, night, a night in the downtown hey hey And if I share with you my story would you sing the downtown as night with us Come on sing the downtown as night with us Go ahead sing the downtown as night with us Come on sing the downtown as night with us sing the downtown as night with us Come on sing the downtown as night with us